Midnight Talks
by warmfluffypastries
Summary: A oneshot about Naley.


This is a one-shot that has been sitting on my computer for a while. I was reading it earlier tonight and decided to post it.

Rivercourt Rating: 4. Sexual Situations

Summary: This is basically a one-hot placed within finals of their senior year in college. Doesn't include any of the current storylines.

Hope you like it.

Love the feedback,

Kait  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight Talks 1/1

She stared helplessly at Nathan's chest counting as it rose and fell in even rhythm, sleep currently alluded her and she had no idea why. "Nathan," her quiet voice whispered in his ear, as she lay propped against him. A grunt was the only response she got, "Nathan," she whined a little louder this time.

"I'm asleep," he mumbled not daring to turn away from her in fear of pissing her off.

"Nathan?" she questioned, now knowing he's awake, "Are you ignoring me?"

"Mmmm," he groaned, his eyes not even cracking as his body slowly awakened.

"I'm going to turn on the light if you don't talk to me," she threatened stretching over him, his hands latched onto her hips pushing her back to his side so she couldn't reach the lamp on his nightstand.

"What Hales?" he murmured cracking one eye at the alarm clock, "it's 2:15, go to sleep."

"I can't sleep," she replied with a pout, but his eyes were already closed in an effort to drift back to dreamland, "fine ignore your pregnant wife, I see how it is. I could be over here having a miscarriage but that's okay you just get your eight hours."

"Are you?" he sat up quickly placing both hands on her firm, slightly rounded stomach.

"If I was, do you think I'd be joking about it?" she deadpanned, plucking his pillow from the mattress, hugging it.

"Jesus, don't do that to me Hales," he flopped back lying flat on his back, "so why can't you sleep?"

"I don't know, I just can't," she huffed, "Did your book say anything about me not being able to sleep, 'cause mine sure didn't."

"Nope," he pulled her down next to him as she still clutched tightly at his pillow, using it as a shield for her belly.

"Nathan?" she questioned quietly, "do you still want to have sex with me?"

"What?" he laughed, before noticing her face, her serious expression almost sad, "of course I do."

"Well we haven't since I started showing," she looked down not able to meet his eyes.

"Hey," he pulled her chin up wiping at the lone tear that traced her cheek, "that has nothing to do with you, between all of our finals neither one of us has had enough energy."

"That didn't stop us last semester, or last year, or the year before that, and if I remember correctly, it was every single night freshman year," she darted her eyes from him swiping at her own tears this time.

"Well I don't know if you've noticed but you haven't exactly been up to all-nighters recently, honey you can't even stay up till eight," he added softly, "but hey if you want to go right now, we'll go right now."

She gave a snort at that, "Nathan you haven't even tried to make a move," she grumbled, turning her back on him.

"Hales, the book said that you probably wouldn't be interested, I don't want to pressure you," he placed a hand on her shoulder jerking it back when she flinched. Her shoulders shook with her tears, and he groaned internally, he didn't want to deal with this now.

"Well maybe you should've asked me, instead of taking the advice from some dumb book," she whimpered.

"You bought the book!" he cried. He received a pillow across the head two seconds later and her back turned on him again.

"Go away," she grumbled when his hands grabbed her hips and drug her across the bed into his arms. "Now you're just trying to patronize me so I'll go to sleep."

"No I'm not," he placed his chin in the crook of her neck and shoulder, laying his cheek along hers, "I love you Haley, and I love this baby," he spoke quietly his fingers barely grazing at the lower curve of her stomach as his hands held firmly to her hips, "and it gives me this primitive urge to know that you're carrying my child."

"Really?" she asked quietly wiping once again at her cheeks.

"Are you kidding why do you think I've been at the gym so much these last couple weeks?" he questioned slipping an arm over her completely. He pushed her shirt up the tiniest bit getting his hand underneath.

"To get ready for the draft," she mumbled into her pillow squirming as he started caressing her softly rounded abdomen, his hand inching ever higher.

"Ha, I wish, I go to the gym to try to use up some of this energy instead of building sexual frustration," he huskily told her his hand now skirting her breasts.

"Well it might have worked for you…" she trailed off as his hand firmly cupped her breast flicking her nipple lightly, "…but it didn't do a whole lot for me."

"I can fix that," he murmured finding that one little patch of sensitive skin behind her ear, wiping furiously at it with his tongue while he gently pushed his hips into her behind, "if you want me to that is."

"I definitely want you to," she rolled in his embrace grabbing the back of his neck pulling his lips toward hers as quick as possible, their tongues battling for control. Nathan hovered over her gently, one leg between hers pressing into her. She groaned at the pressure, grinding against his leg causing her own to rub against him.

He pulled back, easing on all of his assaults only for her to groan at the loss of all contact, "I love you," he whispered softly, placing a light peck on her nose, trailing down her chin, neck, one shoulder across her collarbone, to the other shoulder. He pushed her shirt up and eventually off, as he continued downward. His teeth coming into play as he moved over her breasts. He gently bit her nipple, causing her to whimper in pain and shrink away from him, "I'm sorry," he pulled back completely, glancing up at her face, as her arms quickly crossed over her chest, "I'm sorry, you okay?"

"Yeah," she mumbled, "how 'bout you stay away from there for now?" she asked quietly rubbing at the tender area. She didn't receive an answer, but watched as he climbed off the bed, starting to pace the bedroom.

"I'm gonna go calm down," he mumbled heading into the bathroom.

"Nathan," she sighed, latching onto his wrist as he passed the bed, "come here."

"Hales, I hurt you," he hung his head, not looking at her, "I can't--"

"Hey," she pulled until he relented and dropped on the bed, "it's okay, any other time and it would've been fine."

"And I knew that, I read the book, I just wasn't thinking," he grumbled to himself, "god."

"Hey come here," she pulled him back down beside her completely, taking his hand in hers and placing it over her breast.

"Hales--"

"No," she replied, flexing her hand over his gently urging him to do the same, "nothing harder than that, okay?"

"Hales--" he tried again.

"Okay?" she asked again, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

"Okay," he sighed finally relaxing as her lips met his and her hands moved from his back to his sides. She stroked his non-existent love handles, as he rolled them so she straddled his waist and his hands fell to her hips to keep her steady.

"Now you know--" Haley started, cut off when Nathan's hips undulated up into hers causing her to shriek and fall forward, hands on either side of his head.

"Like that?" he smirked, moving his hips again, inciting her to giggle and bend to capture his lips with her own.

"Does that answer your question?" he answered over an hour later as they lay next to each other both on their backs, a fine sheen of sweat covering them, his arm beneath her neck, holding her to him.

"Umm," she purred, "I don't know you may have to prove it again."

"Oh really?" he questioned rolling toward her, "I think that could be arranged," he murmured against her lips, "I love you, Mrs. Scott," he murmured looking down into her eyes.

"I love you too, Mr. Scott," she smoothed her hand down the side of his face.

The End.


End file.
